After Showtime
by Special K3
Summary: Diese kleine Fic ist MEIN Ende der Episode 11 (Showtime), Staffel 7! PURE`N`SWEET SPUFFYNESS! Feedback? pretty please!?!! :-)


 „Ein Messer als nächstes?" Aus geschwollenen Augen blickte Spike die Kreatur an, die mit einem Messer in der Hand vor ihm stand.   
"Du…. Du kannst mir nicht wehtun." Das Erste versuchte wieder einmal, ihm Buffys Gestalt vorzuspielen.  
"Du…" Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, sein geschundener Körper war am Rande des Zusammenbruchs. „Du bist nur ein verdammtes Hirngespinst…" 

„Du.. bist…."   
  
Spike blickte die Kreatur vor ihm an, sie hatte noch kein Wort gesagt. In den letzten Tagen, Spike konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, wie lange er sich nun schon in dieser Höhle befand, hatte das Erste keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um ihn mit Worten zu verletzen. Die Drecksarbeit hatten seine Handlanger erledigt, und ein Blick auf den Körper des Vampirs zeugte von ihrem Können.   
Plötzlich setzte sich das Wesen, das wie Buffy aussah, in Bewegung und kam auf ihn zu. In diesem Moment stutzte der Vampir – sollte es wirklich die Möglichkeit sein? War SIE tatsächlich gekommen um ihn zu retten?   
Als sie nah genug an ihn herangekommen war, nahm er ihren unverwechselbaren Geruch wahr – und er wusste, dass es tatsächlich SIE war. Seine Vampirinstinkte machten sich bemerkbar, und es gab keinen Zweifel mehr. Die Jägerin stand vor ihm.   
  
Buffy schnitt wortlos eine seiner Fesseln durch. Dankbar und erschöpft stützte sich der schwer verletzte Vampir auf Buffy, während sie die zweite Fessel löste. Als Spike endlich befreit war, blickten sich die Beiden tief in die Augen und er konnte soviel Emotionen in Buffys Gesicht sehen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und Buffy stützte ihn, als sie sich auf dem Weg machten, um Spikes Gefängnis zu verlassen…

Als sie den Revello Drive erreicht hatten, schloss Buffy die Haustüre auf und geleitete den erschöpften und verletzten Vampir hinein. Im Wohnzimmer saßen Xander, Willow und Anja mit einigen Anwärterinnen, sie blickten auf, als die Beiden das Haus betraten. Erschrocken nahmen sie den zerstörten Körper des Vampirs wahr, doch nicht einmal angesichts seines schlechten Zustands konnte sich Xander einen dummen Kommentar verbeißen.   
  
"So, hast du unseren wandelnden Toten…"  
"Xander, sei still!" Buffy schnitt ihm mit scharfer Stimme das Wort ab. Spike war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu erwidern und wandte sich der Kellertüre zu, er wollte endlich in sein Bett. Doch Buffy lenkte ihn in eine andere Richtung, die Stufen hinauf. Mit Xander würde sie später reden, nun galt es, Spike zu versorgen.   
  
Sie brachte den Vampir in ihr Schlafzimmer und nachdem sie ihn auf ihrem Bett abgesetzt hatte, ging sie ins Badezimmer, um den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu holen.   
  
Spike saß währenddessen auf Buffys Bett und dachte nach. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte höllisch, aber noch viel mehr verwirrte ihn Buffys Verhalten. Sie hatte sich so abweisend gezeigt, seit er wieder aus Afrika zurück war – doch jetzt schien es fast, als ob sie sich wirklich um ihn sorgte.   
  
In diesem Moment erschien Buffy wieder im Zimmer und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Noch immer wortlos begann sie, seine Wunden zu desinfizieren.   
  
"Du musst das nicht tun, Liebes."  
"Ich weiß." Buffy blickte Spike an und eine Spur eines Lächelns erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.   
  
Als sie seine Wunden gereinigt und mit Pflaster überklebt hatte, legte sie eine Hand auf seine Brust und drückte ihn vorsichtig aufs Bett.   
  
"Du musst dich ausruhen, Spike."   
"Aber in meinem eigenen Bett, Liebes. Ich möchte dir…."   
"Ssshhhh." Buffy legte einen Finger auf Spikes Mund und er verstummte.   
"Es ist in Ordnung Spike. Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst heute Nacht."   
  
In Spikes Kopf arbeitete es und Buffy konnte seine Unsicherheit spüren. So lächelte sie ihn an und legte sich neben ihn, ihren Kopf auf ihren Ellenbogen aufgestützt.   
Nun war Spike vollends verwirrt und er stammelte: „Buffy, was….?"   
  
"Spike, mir ist in den letzten Tagen einiges bewusst geworden, als du verschwunden warst."   
Der Vampir wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen und starrte Buffy nur fragend an.   
  
"Ich habe befürchtet, dich zu verlieren." Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf, die Anspannung der letzten Tage war einfach zu viel gewesen.   
"Ich hatte Angst, das Erste tötet dich und ich hätte nie mehr die Gelegenheit…" Nun liefen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht und Buffy schluchzte. Spike hob eine Hand und hielt sanft ihr Gesicht fest.   
"Shhh, Liebes, nicht weinen."   
  
Buffy fasste sich langsam wieder und begann zu sprechen.   
  
"Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Spike – für alles das ich dir in den letzten Jahren angetan habe. Wie ich dich behandelt habe…"  
"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Liebes. Es ist nichts, im Vergleich zu dem, was ich dir angetan habe."   
  
Die Beiden erinnerten sich wieder an jene schreckliche Nacht im Badezimmer, doch Buffy schüttelte die Bilder sofort ab.   
  
"Vergeben und Vergessen, Spike."   
"Aber…." Spike wollte widersprechen, zu schwer lastete die Schuld auf seinem Gewissen, doch Buffy lies ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Sie hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem zarten Kuss. Zuerst war der Vampir völlig schockiert, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, doch nach einigen Sekunden begann er zögerlich, den Kuss zu erwidern.   
  
Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, lächelten sich die Beiden an und Buffy flüsterte:  
  
"Ich habe lange genug gebraucht, um es zu begreifen, Spike. Aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher." Sie strich sanft mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und flüsterte weiter  
  


"Ich liebe dich, Spike."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Feedback? Ja BITTE! _


End file.
